Techno-Organic Wars- All Information Accounted For
by Optimal Prime
Summary: The Destructicons learn a new weapon to use against the Superbots, and the Superbots must also learn how to gain the attack.


Silvergarudamon

A day or two have passed since Optimal's wake. Even though the cave-base was thriving with tons of electricity, the Superbots were still sad. They had missed their leader. 

Meanwhile, over in the Destructicon base, which was the Superbot Starship they had left with, Killtron was in her private headquarters with a map of energon on Earth. Then she turned it off. And then came up a picture of the five Superbots. She turned off Optimal's place and said, "You won't be needing that space any more Optimal, YES!" Then, in the ships docking bay, which was really huge, Wormulus was setting up his private station in one corner of it.

"Ha ha ha! Killtron has no idea of what is about to befall her!"-WORMULUS

"Not if I tell her."-LADYBUG

Ladybug stepped out of the darkness of the bay. And went over to where Wormulus was. 

"You wouldn't dare!"-WORMULUS

"I wont' tell her, as long as you give me some information from the Maximal Database."-LADYBUG

"I, don't know what you're talking about!" –WORMULUS.

"Come one, everybody knows you were once a Superbot. Until Killtron made you an offer you couldn't refuse!"-LADYBUG.

"So, even if I was, what does that mean to you!"-WORMULUS.

"Well, it just turns out, that all Neutrabots and Superbots have some information on the Maximal Database, but not the entire thing."-LADYBUG.

"You're mad! I downloaded my information to Killtron! That was part of the deal we made in order for me to become a Destructicon!"-WORMULUS.

"I know you did. But I know you didn't give her the important information. I know you Wormulus. You always keep to yourself. So did your great-great-great-great-great grand uncle, Tarantulus, did. Therefore, you must be deceitful."-LADYBUG

"Are you implying that storing government information runs in my family?"-WORMULUS.

"Yes"-LADYBUG

"Okay, okay, you caught me. I am holding more information that Killtron knows. I'm going to download it to you first, so you won't tell her."-WORMULUS

"Good."-LADYBUG

Wormulus started downloading information to Ladybug. It was information on each and every Superbot, Neutrabot, and Destructicon that ever came online. What Ladybug was really looking for was information on the Superbots. So she can team up with Wormulus and destroy them for good. Then destroy the rest of the Destructicons. Back in Killtron's quarters, Killtron was scrolling through her internal weapons library. She wanted to see which weapon that really needed energon. Then she came across a weapon named the "Information Up loader".It takes all the information from your enemies. Killtron decided that the weapon was very useful.

Back at the Superbot Cave, Sun Sparrow was displaying information to show the status of each and every Destructicon. Then she came across one of Killtron's weapons. Sun Sparrow thought that it was very important that she should hide the Maximal Database somewhere in the Superbot Cave, and then delete the hiding place from memory. Sun Sparrow also thought that it was important to learn how to acquire that attack, and then use it against Killtron. Meanwhile, over in Water Surfer's quarters, he was sending an email back to his parents, who were currently residing in Cybertropolis. He was writing to them to say he was fine. And they shouldn't worry. Then, over in Grasshopper's quarters, he was writing an email to his wife and kids. And over in Butterfly's quarters, she was playing video games. 

Back at the Destructicon's base, Wormulus was in his private station. He was mixing a substance that would act as the same virus that hit Cybertron 1,000 years ago. 

"Just a little bit of techno fluid to destroy those goody-good Superbots, and a little bit of organic fluid to destroy the Destructicons. And of course the only ones remaining will be the Neutrabots. Hopefully when the organic and techno fluid hit, maybe it will imbalance the Neutrabots. Anyway, Ladybug, what is Killtron doing right now?"-WORMULUS.

Wormulus was still working on his virus. And didn't want Killtron to watch him. So he has all the computers inside the base acting as security cameras.

"She's just checking her weapons. By the way Wormulus, she has a weapon that maybe of some use to us."-LADYBUG.

"What is it?"-WORMULUS.

"It's an Information Up Loader. It can upload any information from any Transformer, to her."-LADYBUG.

"Well, can we acquire it?"-WORMULUS.

"Yes. All we need to do is to get a huge chunk of energon, and enter it into our databases. Then we can have the Information Up Loader."-LADYBUG.

"Hm, but where can we can we find a huge chunk of energon?"-WORMULUS

"There's always energon inside Superbot Starships!"-LADYBUG

Ladybug pressed a button, and all the lights in the bay went on, to reveal a massive energon piece in the back of the bay. 

"Wow! Let's use it! It's obvious that the Superbots can't use it! Ha!"-WORMULUS

"Yes. It's fortunate that Killtron doesn't know that energon crystals are in Superbot Starships!"-LADYBUG

Then an intercom went on. And Killtron's voice was on it.

"Would Auto-Mantis, Ladybug, and Wormulus please report to the conference room?"-KILLTRON'S VOICE.

Wormulus and Ladybug turned the bay's equipment off as they left for the conference room. Inside the conference room was Grasshopper, who was in front of a glass painted door. Grasshopper went into the middle; Ladybug went to the right of him, and Wormulus to the left of Grasshopper. The doors opened, and Killtron was in front of them, floating in mid-air. 

"Let's discuss today's agenda! Today, we shall retrieve new weapons. One of which is one of my weapons. It's called the Information Up Loader. The name is pretty self-explanatory. Now, let's all go to the bay. There is a massive energon crystal there. And using it will give us the Information Up Loader."-KILLTRON

As soon as the meeting was adjured, Wormulus hurried to the bay. There, he put his virus into a safe that was in back of a power column. And Ladybug helped stack the computers on top of each other so they'd look like old computers. 

Back at the Superbot cave, Sun Sparrow was telling the information she had learned from the Maximal Database. 

"So in conclusion, we also must learn how to adapt the Information Up Loader. It…"-SUNSPARROW. 

She saw the word "IUL" going into each of the Destructicons. The Superbots were worried. It's time for them to strike back with an attack of their own…


End file.
